wrens_hyrule_historiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Hyrule
''The Kingdom of Hryule ''was established in the Year of the Goddess 1314. It originated in the southern region of Central Mudora, atop the Sealed Shrine where Demise’s spirit was locked away. The first building of the kingdom was the Temple of Time, a church to pray to Hylia and the Golden Goddesses. Its first king and queen were Link and Zelda of Skyloft, two Hylians with godly bloodlines. After the Kingdom was established they built a castle and expanded into the woods of Faron, where they encountered native towns and villages of round-eared humans and humanoid species. Hyrule grew rapidly and quickly became the domineering kingdom of the land, transforming Mudora into Hryule. Location While Hyrule first started on the Great Plateau, the Royal Family soon realized it could not stay there. The forest would soon cut them off to the east, and the dry desert of Lanayru would hinder expansion to the west. It was decided by King Armus II to relocate Hyrule entirely, building a new castle to the north where there was nothing but grassy fields over which to expand. The Relocation spanned nearly three years as whole families traveled to the new location of the castle, built their homes, then set to building the caste and public buildings. By the year 1490 Hryule had all but completely relocated to its new territory, calling the old location “Old City”. There were a few who did not wish to relocate, but eventually the Old City was left to the forest to claim as its own, One Hylian priest however did have some fears about the new Temple of Time in the Northern Fields. It was written in the Book of Mudora that the sacred blade sheathed within the pedestal of time was the true seal of Demise’s power; moving such a powerful object was sure to dismantle everything their ancestors had worked so hard to achieve. King Armus II dismissed the priest‘s fears and ordered the Sacred blade to be moved to the new Temple of Time, rendering the old building obsolete. The statue of Hylia crumbled and many creatures of the forest began to call the old temple home. It wasn’t long before the place took on an eerie and unsettling quality, a quality most believed to be caused by the removal of the powerful seal. Eventually the overgrown castle became home to four sisters, powerful witches who were shunned from Hyrule for blasphemy. The Royal Family Started by the very first Link and Zelda, the Royal Family has ruled the kingdom of Hyrule for centuries. Any blood members of this royal line always exhibit bright blue eyes, pale skin, and light colored hair like their original ancestors. While most male offpsring of the Royal Family bear many different names with only a few known as Link, every daughter born to the king and queen is named Zelda. It is believed that whenever a royal daughter is born, she is the spiritual reincarnation of the goddess Hylia who sacrificed herself to save her people from Demise’s ultimate destruction. Of course, there are those who believe such a thing is mere superstition, but devout followers of the church believe it to be true. The Sheikah The Sheikah serve as devout protectors and defenders of the Royal Family. Their purpose is to protect and serve any and all needs that arise. Their main goal is to act as guardians to Zelda whenever she may be reincarnated, always treating her as if she were the goddess herself. Fierce warriors, the Sheikah also fight for the a Royal Family in any conflict, no matter the cause or reason. More information about the Sheikah can be found on their page. Expansion As Hyrule Kingdom began to grow and prosper in its new location, expansion became an inevitable goal. Hosting a plethora of small boroughs, new towns, and farther settlements, the place where Hryule Castle resided came to be simply known as Castle Town. Here is a list of current towns and cities located within Hyrule’s territory: * Castle Town * Kakariko Village * Farheln * Bluewell * Erudone * Snowbeach Town *Mabe Village *Rauru Settlement *Maritta Town *Hateno *Lurelin Village These are the cities and towns acquired into Hyrule territory after the civil war: * Goron Settlement * Zora’s Domain * Freehold * Gerudo City of Vahasa * Windvane (converted garrison) * Ebara Village Kakariko The village of Kakariko is where the Sheikah have resided for centuries. They mainly kept their gates closed to visitors so not as to disturb the quiet atmosphere created by the mountain valley and trickling streams. A shrine to Hylia and her most devout followers, Kakariko was a place of faith and knowledge, being home of the truth seekers. Not all Sheikah chose to follow the warrior path, cultivating small farms and gardens within the village walls. Rarely was a Sheikah seen outside this town, save for visits to Castle Town. When Chief Impa took over at the passing of Chief Redo, she opened the gates of Kakariko to refugees from the war’s aftermath. Furious with this decision, many of the surviving Sheikah disappeared, unwilling to share their space. Impa remained however, and saw to the survivors. Snowbeach Town This very small town located to the north of the frosty Hebra Mountains is widely inaccessible to those without the will to travel in frigid conditions atop jagged mountains. Just along the shore of the Great River, pushed right up against the mountains, rests this cozy town. It is home to a race called the Anouki, a friendly and peaceful people who resembled humans with a few stark contrasts. They are larger and rounder, some even exhibiting antlers like an elk or caribou. They rarely travel south of their frozen home, and rarely see visitors. Mabe Village This small village directly south of Castle Town in Hyrule Field is home to the famous Lon Lon Ranch. Run by Master Talon and his daughter Malon, this ranch breeds and raises horses for the Royal Family. The ranch also houses a dairy farm, producing most of the dairy for all of Castle Town. Lon Lon Milk has been prized for being nutritious and full of love. Geography After the Unification War, Hyrule Kingdom grew to include several new towns and entire regions. By the mid 1800s, Hyrule’s regions were as such: * Hyrule Field (central) * Lanayru (west) * Eldin (north) * Faron (southeast) * Ordon (south) Ordon While Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron existed long before Hyrule was established, the region of Ordon was created as a condition of peace to end the war. With Lusio and the Dinborn leader Link incapacitated, the remaining Dinborn rebels were ready to strike a deal with the Royal Family. They would join the Kingdom of Hyrule as long as they had reign over their own region. This region was then called Ordon and became a small people’s republic, paying taxes to the king and pledging fealty, but creating a self-sustaining ecosystem within itself.Category:World